


Chained

by J_Rydges



Series: Somebody To Die For [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, One Shot, Teenager, dispair, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Rydges/pseuds/J_Rydges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It had been years since Isaac had felt safe and protected. Because everyone left, and those left around him didn’t care.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a friend of mine, Maddie.

It had been years since his mother left and his brother died at war. It had been years since Isaac had spoken a word that wasn’t a greeting or the compulsory talks with his dad. It had been years since Isaac had felt safe and protected. Because everyone left, and those left around him didn’t care.

He had tried to make friends with the kids around him, but it just wasn’t working. His lack of communication and tainted background would be the undoing of his efforts to gain a friend in a world that promoted loneliness as an illness. The only time he came even remotely close, was with two kids named Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski.

Those two were best friends from the moment they met, and Isaac had watched it happen. He had watched them for a while, simply interested in the way they would communicate, and hoping to take down some tips for his own use with the other children. But then one day Stiles wasn’t at school, and the next he wouldn’t talk anymore. 

Isaac wondered if his mother had run away too, and so he went over to introduce himself. To tell his story about how his mother ran away, but Stiles wasn’t in the right state of mind. He just wanted to be left alone. 

“At least you still have a mother.” He had said to Isaac, and it was then that he understood.

She had died.

Over the years Isaac started to get a little more noticeable, a little more normal. He started to become what his father wanted; a regular kid. He even got onto the Lacrosse team, but it suddenly wasn’t good enough anymore, and his father started to beat him.

For the first few months, Isaac didn’t understand what he had done. He started to believe that he wasn’t good enough, and started to take the blade from his father’s razor, and use it to relieve his pain. He tore deep into his skin, relishing the feeling off the blood pouring out of him, draining him of his pathetic life, and became addicted to the sensation.

But nobody noticed. Not even when he winced at training practice as he scooped up his ball, or when he had started crying silently when the coach had clapped him on the back and sent him out to do three laps of the field.

Next were pills. Sleeping pills were his starting point, taking two just to help him sleep with all the pain, but then he discovered the small high he could get off taking a little too many pain killers. 

And still, nobody noticed. They didn’t notice the purple colour around his eyes, or how they had recently started to become very bloodshot, even with the eye drops, or how his hands would shake almost constantly.

The next thing was suicide attempts. He had jumped from a cliff, only to receive a few broken bones, and a dose of his favourite drug morphine. He had taken a shit load of sleeping pills, only to wake up two days later, dehydrated and starving. He had also tried to hang himself, but the old branch had snapped under the pressure of his weight, and all he got was a dizzy feeling.

But once again, nobody noticed. Nobody cared enough to ask about the arm, no one even asked to sign it. Nobody cared enough to ask where he had been the past two days, and why he looked like shit. Nobody cared enough to ask about the rope marks around his neck. Nobody cared, because he was pathetic, just like his father had told him.  
“Nobody cares, Isaac. Nobody will hear you scream.” His father had told him.

Then Derek had found him on a night shift at the grave yard, digging Kate Argent’s grave. He could smell the utter despair and broken hope that lay constantly on Isaac. He could smell the pills and the blood, and he could feel from Isaac what he felt in himself. Loneliness, pain and a little bit of anger. So he helped him. He changed him into something stronger. Something that would give him hope.

Derek gave him hope, and for that, Isaac promised himself that he owed Derek his life.

It had been months since the first visit into the freezer. But it hadn’t gotten any easier for Isaac, as each time was longer and each time would be more terrifying than the last. Even with the bite, he still could not stand up to his father. He was let out the next day, his father silent as he unlocked the chain and left, not even bothering to unhook the open padlock, and pull the chains away, so Isaac stayed in there for another four hours.

It was a few nights later that Jackson killed his father when he ran away one night. Finally trying to stick up for himself and try to save himself while he could, before it was too dangerous.

“He wasn’t always like this.” Isaac had tried to tell the others, to show them that his father was actually a nice guy.

It’s a painful thing that, to try to reassure others that the person you are staying with is who you want to stay with, while not realising that you are, in fact, only trying to reassure yourself, and this is exactly what Isaac was forced to do.

Then things became better for Isaac. He stopped cutting, he stopped with the pills, and he stopped the suicide attempts, all because Derek gave him hope. He even started to become friends with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, and his life was simple. It was nice for a change, he had a family again.

But all good things must come to an end, right? Just when everything became perfect, he started to question himself again. He started to cut, he began the normal routine of pills, and he carried out one attempt at suicide every week, but every week, he would simply heal up again in a few hours, and be left with the same feeling he started with.

The feeling of false hope, false happiness and a false beginning. 

‘You can guide a ship through raging seas, but still, it may sink.’ was the note he left for Derek one morning when he succeeded in his attempt.

He had wanted to thank Derek for all of his help, for everything, but he wasn’t able to. He couldn’t stand to live a moment longer when he knew this wasn’t where he should be. He couldn’t stand the thought of staying in a world where loneliness was promoted as an illness, because he knew that if what they were promoting was true, he was deathly ill, and dying was his only way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: eyesex-lahey.tumblr.com


End file.
